


He Doesn't Mind

by Mrs_Monaghan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Embarrassment, Field Trip, Ian is always late, M/M, Mickey is very chill, Popular Mickey, Soccer player Mickey, Someone is harboring the biggest crush ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're dozing off. Your crush is nice enough to let you lay on his shoulder. But what do you do when you end up fucking <em>drooling</em> on him? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Based on a True Story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinnieM1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieM1/gifts).



> This is for MinnieM1 who I found has bookmarked practically all my stuff. I especially liked what you'd written under 'No We Didn't' and I couldn't stop laughing. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy people!!

Ian was seated at the bleachers watching the soccer players at work. Every evening at 4:00, Ian sat at the bleachers and watched the players, like clock work. He watched as the assistant captain scored a goal. 

Mickey Milkovich. 

Co-captain of the soccer team. Brunette, perfect height, perfect bad boy personality, perfect legs, perfect _ass._ Ian's heart swooned. If only he could get the guy to notice him. He looked at his watch. 

"Demnit." 

Fiona had told him to get home earlier than usual because she apparently needed help with dinner. He tore himself reluctantly from the game and walked away. Ian had the biggest crush on Mickey. Since freshman year, the moment he had seen the guy he knew he wanted him. He wanted him as his boyfriend no less. But there was always the fact that Mickey didn't know who he was to consider. 

Ian was not a nerd but he wasn't Mr. Popular either. He always kept to himself and stayed under the raider. Which is probably why Mickey didn't know he existed even though they had like four classes together. Ian always made sure to seat behind the soccer player so he can stare all he wants without getting made. One of these days he would be able to approach his crush and maybe ask him out. Maybe. 

But that day would not be today. 

-o-o-o-o-o

 

"Fi!" Ian called as soon as he walked in. 

"In the kitchen!" 

He dropped his bag on the couch and joined Fiona in the kitchen. 

"Hey kiddo, how was school?"

"Fine. No homework so, there's that."

"And...?"

Ian turned from where he was helping chop potatoes to look at his sister. "What?" he asked confused. 

"Any Mickey updates?"

Ian leaned against the counter and raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Mickey _updates?_ "

"Yeah." Fiona looked at him like it was obvious. "Every single day after school, first thing you do is tell us what Mickey did and didn't do. What he was wearing. How he scored yet another goal and how amazing he is. So yeah, I've come to consider them as Mickey updates."

Ian stared at his sister his mouth agape. He honestly hadn't realised he talked about Mickey so much. His crush much run pretty darn deep. 

"It's okay." Fiona continues. "I like hearing about this boy you're in love with. I just wish one of these days you would gather up the courage to talk to him, but in the mean time I don't mind hearing about him so, no need to be embarrassed." she finishes and gives him a tight hug. 

He doesn't say anything because there is nothing _to_ say. He wishes he had enough courage to talk to Mickey too. So instead he hugs his sister back tightly and enjoys the comfort her hug brings. 

That night he stays up all night till late playing video games with Carl. He welcomes the distraction. 

-o-o-o-o-o

 

Ian wakes up to pee at 8:00am the next morning. _Wait what?_ It can't be eight o'clock. His history class is going on a field trip today and the bus leaves at 9:00! What the actual fuck? Why didn't his alarm go off? Or maybe it did he just didn't hear it. _Demnit Carl._

Ian hurriedly takes a shower and dresses within 10 minutes. He only has enough time to grab a banana and he's out the door. Mr. C is going to murder him. 

-o-o-o-o-o

 

Ian rushes towards their school bus as soon as he gets to school. He is out of breath by the time he gets there. He sees Mr.C with his hands on his waist and curses. 

"Surprise surprise! Ian Gallagher, late again. Thank you for finally gracing us with your presence." the older man says sarcastically as he holds the door open for his student. 

Ian doesn't know why he's always late even for class. Shit always comes up. 

"I'm so sorry Mr. C, my alarm didn't go off."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Ian gets in the bus and avoids eye contact with his fellow classmates lest he gets an evil eye for keeping them waiting. He looks around and all the seats are taken. 

"Yo Gallagher!" 

Someone calls. Ian turns towards the voice to see it's _Mickey_ who's calling him. _And_ he has the only empty seat in the bus. Ian smiles and walks over to Mickey's seat. He seats next him by the window nervously and faces forward as the bus starts to move. Ian contemplates asking Mickey why he saved him a seat but he needs time to be able to. Honestly he's surprised. Here he is thinking one of the most popular guys in school has no idea who he is, but it turns out he not only knows his name, but _saved him a seat!_ He was expecting to find Mickey seated with his fellow soccer players and other popular people at the back. So yeah, this is a surprise.

He chances a glance at Mickey who is deeply engaged on his phone. The bus has been moving for a while now and Ian thinks he should probably ask him before they get to their destination and they go their separate ways. He looks out the window, takes a deep breath and goes for it. 

"You saved me a seat." he states. 

"Yeah, 'cause you're always fucking late." Mickey replies and turns to look at Ian. 

_Mickey has noticed Ian enough to know he's always late._ He is a little confused. "But like..." he clears his throat. "This is the first time we are talking."

"Are you complaining?" 

"No. Thank you."

Mickey grunts in reply then goes back to his phone and Ian assumes that means the conversation is over. 

-o-o

Ian is so fucking _sleepy_. 

Why did he think staying up was a good idea? He keeps dozing off and his head keeps falling. He tries rubbing his eyes but it doesn't help. At some point he even slowly falls on Mickey's shoulder. He quickly jerks away and apologizes. 

"I'm so sorry." he can feel himself blushing from embarassment. 

Mickey however just smiles at him and pats his shoulder. Ian looks at him doubtfully. "It's fine." the brunette reassures. 

Ian lays on the offered shoulder comfortably with a slight smile on his face. 

 

-o-o-o-o-o

 

Ian wakes up after the bus hits a particular bump roughly. He lifts up his head and sits up. He can feel the drool on the side of his mouth. _Oh God,_ he thinks as he wipes it off. He looks at Mickey's shoulder and Ian wants _to die!_ or cry. But mostly he wants to die of embarrassment and be buried somewhere deep and covered in cement. There is drool on Mickey's T-shirt. And it's _right there._ What's worse is he knows that Mickey can _feel_ it. 

Forget being buried, maybe he could just jump out the window. Yeah, that's probably more doable. Maybe if he just opens...

"Gallagher, stop freaking out." Mickey tells him as if sensing his distress. 

Ian closes his eyes and breathes a few times. "I am _so_ sorry Mickey." he takes out his handkerchief and tries to wipe it off but Mickey stops him. "Please let me. I can't believe I just..."

"Hey." Mickey holds the hand with the handkerchief so Ian can stop his ministrations. "It's okay. It happens. Nothing to be worked out about."

Any other time and Mickey holding his hand like this would probably give him stupid butterflies or some shit like that. But right now Ian just feels so bad. And Mickey trying to make him feel better about the situation just keeps making him feel even more embarrassed. 

"Calm down Ian. It's alright."

Something about the brunette using his first name makes Ian think that maybe he really doesn't mind the drool. 

"You're sure? I feel terrible." He really does. 

Mickey squeezes his hand. "Yes. I'm sure."

Ian exhales in relief. "I still feel like I owe you or something. So if there's anything I can do..." Ian says noticing how Mickey doesn't let go of his hand.

Mickey grins at him. _Stupid fucking butterflies._ "Actually there is, one thing."

"Anything." Ian quickly offers.

"You could give me your number."

 _Is Mickey blushing?_ "What?"

"Your phone number Gallagher."

"Why?" Ian asks genuinely curious. 

"'Cause I wanna buy you a burger or a fucking beer sometime."

"Wha... What?"

"You got a hearing problem Gallagher?" 

"No. I just... Yes! Ofcause I'd love to grab a burger with you. I mean, yes. Absolutely. We could go right now. We would have to wait for the bus to stop first though. Otherwise we would..."

"You're rambling." Mickey's says chuckling.

"I'm sorry. I'm not usually like this. You... you nervous me." Ian clears his throat and exhales. "You make me nervous. Is what I meant to say."

"Yeah, I got that. It's okay." Mickey thumbs his nose. "It's kinda cute actually."

Ian swallows and he knows he's blushing deeper than he ever has before.

Mickey doesn't mind that he drooled on him.  
Mickey saved him a seat.  
Mickey knows who he is.  
Mickey likes _him._  
Mickey wants to take him on a date. 

_BEST. DAY. EVER._

 

Ian can't believe he just drooled on Mickey. But he is so grateful to know the popular brunette doesn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments welcome. :))


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Mary n Suzy who wanted a second part.
> 
> :))

Three days.

Three fucking days since the fieldtrip and Mickey hasn't talked to him or confirmed when the date will be. The star soccer player also hasn't shown up to school since that day and Ian doesn't know if he's avoiding him. After they got over the whole drooling incident, the rest of the bus ride they spent talking and laughing and Ian eventually got over his nervousness. He had honestly expected Mickey to be a snub seeing that he was so popular but it turned out the bad boy was anything but a snub. He was good hearted and funny, and more importantly, liked Ian back. 

The trip even turned out better that Ian anticipated because Mickey spent it beside Ian. He partnered with Ian in whatever Mr. C asked of them and Ian's mood stayed elevated the entire time. It still was three days later. 

Except now Ian was worried because Mickey hadn't called him, Mickey hadn't come to school. He was beginning to wonder if the bad boy had changed his mind. Maybe after he went home that day, Mickey had thought about everything and decided that Ian was a disgusting human being. _Oh God._ Ian thought.That was totally the case. Because three days ago Mickey seemed like he was anticipating the date but now... 

Ian sighed and finished his breakfast then headed to school. He's late for class. Of cause he is. Mr. C just shakes his head and gestures to Ian's seat. Mickey is not in class and Ian's nice mood deteriorates and he moves around the halls like a zombie for the rest of the day. 

When he gets home Fiona bombards him with questions as soon as he gets through the door. 

_Did you see Mickey?_  
Did you go for the date?  
Did he finally call?  
How was it?  
Did you guys kiss? 

Ian wishes. Fiona's face falls when Ian tells her 'no'. She was looking forward to the date as much as Ian if not more. She knew how much Ian's had waited for this day, she knew how badly he wanted to go on this date. So she feels really bad for a brother that Mickey was yet to contact him. Ian goes to his shared bedroom with a sore mood and drops unceremoniously on the bed. 

He wants to be mad at Mickey for asking him out only to later go back on his word, but Ian can't even do _that._ He loves the soccer player too much to feel anything but adoration for him. Ian curls up on himself and hurts in silence. He wishes Mickey hadnt raised his hopes because then he wouldn't be feeling as dejected. And unfortunately for him Ian didn't have the guts to contact the boy with the gorgeous blue eyes first.

 

-o-o-o-o

 

Ian realises he unknowingly fell asleep when Fiona shakes him awake with a the biggest smile Ian has ever seen.

"The fuck's up with you?" he asks groggily as he sits up. 

"Mickey's here."

"What?!" Ian shoots up and straightens his clothes. 

"Yeah, he's downstairs."

Ian looks around frantically and decides to run to the bathroom and gurgle mouthwash. What is Mickey doing here? Ian is surprised to say to say the least. Because he thought Mickey had completely forgotten about him. He gets out of the bathroom and dushes down stairs. True enough, Mickey is seated on the couch shaking his leg impatiently or nervously. Ian has no idea. 

He straightens his clothes one more time and goes down the rest of the stairs. "Hey." he greets softly. 

Mickey gets up and smiles shyly at him. "What's up Gallagher."

"I'm... okay. I guess."

Mickey scratches the back of his head. "Sorry I've been MIA. Didn't mean to man, shit at home."

Ian exhales subtly as relief floods his body. "Everything okay?"

"Sure." Mickey bites his lower lip. "You wanna go for that date now, or is it a bad time?"

"No!" Ian clears his throat. "I mean, yeah. Cool. Totally. Date, now I'm so in." he awkwardly pokes Mickey on his chest. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that."

Mickey steps closer to him and his heart rate rises. The brunette takes his hand. "Hey, you like me and I like you back. _Have_ liked you for quite a while. So, I need you to relax. It's just me."

Ian feels like his heart is jumping around his chest with excitement at the declaration. So he wasn't the only one crushing here. 

He nods. "Okay. Relax, I can totally do that." 

Mickey squints at him like he doesnt believe him. Ian shifts from leg to leg nervously from the scrutiny. Mickey smiles softly and stands on his toes. He kisses Ian on the side of his mouth and the red head tries not to faint. 

"Don't do that often but I like you Gallagher."

Ian can only nod excitedly. God he loves this guy.

 

-o-o-o-o

 

Ian has never taken a walk at night. 

He likes it. 

Or maybe it's just because he's with Mickey. They went to Mac Donald's and bought burgers and fries then went back a liquor store and bought a six pac. Now they were headed towards the park. Ian _loves_ Mickey's company. So much so he can't think about this night ending. 

They take one of the park benches and eat and drink and talk. Ian keeps glancing at Mickey till the brunette calls him out on it. 

"Can't believe you like me back is all." Ian mumbles. 

"Why is that hard to believe?" Mickey asks as he crumples his beer cun and produces a cigarette.

Ian shrugs. "Because you're you and I am me."

Mickey takes a puff and shakes his head. "Can't believe you don't know how fucking hot you are."

Ian is grateful for the dark due to how hard he's blushing right now. "You think I'm hot?"

"Fuck yeah."

Ian chuckles. "Can I... can I kiss you?" he asks shyly as he pokes on a hole on the bench. 

"Umm..." Mickey starts. 

Ian feels like he has pushed too far and Mickey is not ready or doesn't want to so he backtracks. "I'm sorry. You don't have to... forget I asked."

He gets back to his beer and looks around the park. 

"It's not that I don't want to Gallagher, I just, like I said I don't do it often and I don't think I'm that... good."

Ian turns to him and smiles. "It's okay. I didn't mean to pressure you. I completely understand." he smiles wider. 

Mickey smiles biting on his lip. He then throws away his cigarette before leaning in and pulling Ian closer by his neck. The moment their mouths touch Ian's lips tingle and the sensation spreads around his entire body. It's just a brush of their lips but it's the best feeling Ian has ever had. 

He has been fantasizing about this day for as long as he can remember and Ian cannot believe this is actually happening. He is going to make the most he can out of it. Mickey goes to pull back but Ian pulls him closer and makes him straddle him. Mickey hesitates for a second but sits on Ian's lap. 

Ian sucks on Mickey's top lip and the brunette follows his lead and takes the lower lip into his mouth. They suck and lick and Ian switches the angle before asking for access into Mickey's mouth. Mickey readily parts his lips and moans when Ian licks into his mouth. Ian pulls him closer and they kiss harder. 

Soon they're both getting hard so Ian ends the kiss. 

"Wow." Mickey says. "That was..."

"Yeah." Ian nods and smiles happily. "Thank you."

"For what?" Mickey asks as he trails a finger across Ian's bottom lip. 

"This perfect end to my day."

Mickey laughs and gets off his lap. "We better go before I blow you on this bench."

 _What?_ Ian quickly gets up before he's tempted to let him. 

 

-o-o-o-o

 

They just got off the L and are walking home when Ian's nervousness comes back. He went on a date with Mickey, he made out with Mickey, now if only they could define the relationship his life would be complete. 

Mickey must notice the tension in the air before he touches Ian's hand to stop him. "What? I thought we were good?"

"We are I just..."

"What?" Mickey steps closer and asks softly. 

Ian rubs his neck nervously. "What are... umm, what are we?"

Mickey blinks up at him and Ian's heart stutters worriedly. Mickey clears his throat. "What do you want us to be?"

"I've always wanted you to be my boyfriend but we can just... It's not a must." Ian replies insecurely and shrugs. 

Mickey gives him a light kiss. "Kay."

Ian perks up and grins at him. "Really?"

Mickey chuckles sweetly. "Yes Ian. Really." Ian blushes and ducks his head. "What?"

"You called me Ian."

"It is your name, isn't it?"

Ian nods and kisses him again. Jesus, he could kiss Mickey forever. Mickey responds eagerly and they continue walking all tension gone. They get to Ian's house and he kisses Mickey one last time. The brunette squeezes his hand and walks away in reverse. 

"See you at school, _Ian._ "

"Yeah, see you." 

He watches as Mickey walks away and doesn't get in until _his boyfriend_ is no longer in sight. 

He gets in to find everyone in the living room watching something on TV. 

"How was the date?" Fiona sings.

Ian smiles in reply and runs up the stairs to go text his boyfriend. God, he loves the sound of that. 

"Do you think we're gonna hear less, or more of Mickey now?"

Ian hears lip ask but he doesn't care. He's on cloud fucking nine right now. He undresses and gets in bed immediately pulling out his phone. 

**You get home safe?**

**We live like three blocks apart.**

Ian can imagine Mickey laughing right now. **Miss you already.**

**You can show me how much tomorrow.**

Ian never thought something as embarrassing as drooling on his crush would lead to his crush being his boyfriend but he has never been more grateful. 

 

~ _Fin_ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u for reading! ♥♥


End file.
